deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alma Wade
Alma Wade was a girl gifted with powerful psychic abilities, the daughter of Armacham Technologies CEO Harlan Wade. When Harlan found out about Alma's abilities, at only three, Alma was used as part of a project to create a telepathic commander commanding a force of cloned troops for the US Military. At 15, and 16 respectively, Alma was artificially impregnated and bore two children, the main character of the game, a man known only by his designation of Point Man, and Paxton Fettel. Wade was later placed in coma when her powers became out of control, killing several employees of Armacham, and sealed in a tube until she was 26, when they "pulled the plug" on her, killing her. But death was not the end for Alma. Alma Wade rose from the dead to take vengeance on her tormentors, commanding armies of Replica Forces and nightmarish creatures of her own creations. Battle vs. Ai Enma (by SPARTAN 119) Ai Enma walked into an abandoned Armacham Laboratory. Suddenly, she encountered a girl of about her age walking towards her. As the girl neared her, objects seemed to float up into the air. Alma Wade sensed the massive psychic power the girl held, and decided she was a threat. Alma launched number of objects, including beakers, bunsen burners, and test tube racks at Ai. Ai Enma dodged the attack and responded "Ippen Shindemiru?" The mysterious girl had spoken in Japanese, but thanks to her powers, Alma could read Ai's mind telepathically. She had said something along the line of "How would you like see what it feels like to die?" "You first, Ai Enma", Alma replied, her powers allowing Ai to understand her. Alma then then summoned several ghost-like apparitions, which flew towards Ai at high speeds. Ai fired a off a several energy blasts, all of the apparitions were blown apart on impact, however, Alma simply avoided the three blasts aimed at her, the blasts instead destroying a cabinet. Ai then manifested a ball of fire in her hands, pointing it at Alma. The ball increased in size until it was about a foot in diameter. Ai then released the blast, which flew towards Alma until it was about half way between the two of them. Alma focused on the ball of fire, causing it to suddenly change directions and fly back towards Ai. The fireball exploded with enough force to blow a hole in the roof and completely collapse the wall behind Ai. Ai Enma got back on her feet as Alma walked out of the flames towards her, silhouetted against the fire. Alma walked up to Ai and touched her. Ai felt an unbearable pain in where Alma's hand had made contact. The pain got more severe. Ai knew she was dying, but was surprisingly calm, after the cursed life she had lived for 400 years, was death so bad? As that thought crossed her head, Ai Enma exploded into a red mist. WINNER: Alma Wade Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Child Warriors